Naruto Uzumaki Senju Uchiha : Enfant de la prophétie
by XxArmag1714xX
Summary: Naruto en a assez de comment tout le monde le traite dans le village, il finit par découvrir un temple avec un orbe et une épée mystérieuse dans la forêt de la mort. Il fait aussi la rencontre de ses 2 ancêtres Kaguya et Hagoromo otsutsuki. Minor crossover avec Bleach. Plus d'information a l'intérieur. Naruto/kaguya mais vers la fin de la fic seulement.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo ! Voici une autre histoire de Naruto. Alors cette fois-ci, l'histoire va commencé pendant les examens chunins au début du mois du formation. Voici le résumer plus détaillé :**

 **Naruto en finalement assez du traitement qu'il subie, il se redirige vers la forêt de la mort ou, surprise, il trouve une pierre et un katana a la recherche banal, son héritage est révélé lui étant a la fois un descendant de Madara Uchiha et Hashirama Senju. Il se retrouve de plus a avoir été choisis par Kaguya Otsutsuki et son fils Hagoromo a réalisé la paix dans le monde shinobi.**

 **Sharingan/EMS/Mokuton/Rinnegan(milieu shippuden)/zanpakuto/hogyoku/Forte(1ere partie)/Godlike(shippuden)/Gris/Naruto**

 **Akatsuki Naruto**

 **Transmigant Asura et Indra a la fois.**

 **Non Obito/Madara. (les 2 sont morts et enterrer 6 pied sous terre)**

 **Bon Kaguya, Zetsu, Kurama**

 **Bashing Jiraya/Kakashi/Sakura**

 **Dark Sasuke envers Konoha mais bon et fidéle envers Naruto (relation maitre/éleve).**

 **Voila, il est possible que j'ai, sans le vouloir, copier des idées d'autres fics, si c'est le cas je m'en excuse d'avance mais cette histoire était quelque chose que j'avais envie d'écrire depuis longtemps.**

 **Cette fic remplacera Naruto otsutsuki : Naissance d'une légende.**

 **Je ne possède pas Naruto ni les autres choses mentionné qui appartient a d'autres mangas.**

 **Chapitre 1 : L'enfant de la prophétie c'est réveiller.**

Naruto Uzumaki n'a jamais éprouvé autant de haine de toute sa vie. Pourquoi direz-vous ? Et bien, cela est du a son sensei Kakashi Hatake qui a refusé de le former tout ça parce que le dernier Uchiha

sous prétexte qu'il se retrouvais face a un jinchuriki. Comme personne ne voulait le former de toute façon parce que personne ne voulait que le « démon » devienne chunin. Enragé, il se dirigea vers la foret de la mort. Marchant pendant plusieurs minutes, errant, ne sachant pas quoi faire, il remarqua tout un coup une sorte de mini-temple ou une sorte de lueur se dégageait. Approchant précautionneusement du temple, il sentit soudain quelque chose qui lui dit qu'il doit s'approcher. Arrivé devant le temple, il ouvrit les portes du temple et aperçut se qui provoquais cette lumière.

Une minuscule orbe a coté d'un katana posé au dessus de sa gaine. Il regarda l'orbe pendant plusieurs seconde quand il entendit quelqu'un parler :

« **Naruto Senju Uchiha, approche, maitre. »**

Naruto sursauta violemment a cette voix et répondit d'une voix craintif.

'' C'est a moi que vous vous adressez ? Parce que mon nom est Naruto Uzumaki. '' répond plutôt confus Naruto.

 **« Oui, c'est a toi que je m'adresse et eu n'es qu'une petite partie uzumaki. Ton pére était le fils de Madara Uchiha et ta mére était la fille de Tsunade Senju-Uzumaki qui est elle-même était la petite fille de Hashirama Senju et Mito Uzumaki. Mito qui était la 1ere porteuse du kuubi, ta mère étant la 2eme.** » dit la voix qui était douce.

''Vous savez qui étaient mes parents, s'il vous plaît dites-moi qui ils étaient, je vous en supplie.'' supplia Naruto ne voulant pas rater la chance d'en savoir plus sur ses parents.

« **Bien sur mais avant j'aimerais que tu prennes l'orbe et l'épée. Après je t'expliquerais tous.** »

Naruto obéit, il toucha l'orbe et l'épée mais en même temps perdit conscience.

 _Monde intérieur de Naruto :_

Naruto se réveilla a la douce brise du vent, regardant autour de lui, il aperçut une clairière entouré d'arbre avec une rivière pas loin. Se demandant où il est, on ne tarda pas a lui réponde.

'' Si tu demande ou tu es, jeune Naruto sache que tu es dans ton monde interieur. '' dit la même voix douce de tout a l'heure.

Naruto se retourna pour voir une belle femme au cheveux blond atteignant son bas du dos, un kimono blanc avec des motif de fleurs rouge et noir. Une paire de seins taille D et de bonne hanche. Elle porte des sandales a talon.

''Qui etes-vous ?'' demanda Naruto.

''Je m'appelle Hogyoku mais tu peut m'appeler Gabrielle, je suis l'orbe que tu viens de prendre. Je réalise tes désirs les plus profond.'' répondit Gabrielle.

''D'accord, et l'épée, elle sert a quoi ?''

''Cette épée est un zanpakuto. C'est une épée possédant une âme, bien que celle-ci en a plusieurs en elle. C'est aussi ton héritage puisque ta mère utilisais cette épée.''

''Ma mère utilisais cette épée ? Comment s'appelle-t'elle ? Qui est mon père ?'' demanda avec excitation Naruto.

'' Ta mère s'appelle Kushina senju-Uzumaki tandis que ton père était le 4eme Hokage, Minato Namikaze ou plutôt Minato Uchiha. '' répondit-elle.

Naruto traversa plusieurs émotions : la joie, la colère, la confusion mais ne ressent pas la haine pour son père pour avoir scellé le renard en lui car il comprend qu'il ne pouvait pas sacrifié quelqu'un d'autre.

''Merci de me l'avoir dit. Je me sens mieux maintenant, bon maintenant je sais ce que je dois formé.'' dit Naruto.

''Avant que l'on commence ta formation Naruto, il y a d'autre personne qui aimerais faire ta connaissance. '' dit Gabrielle montrant 2 autres formes humanoïdes que Naruto n'avais pas repérer plus tôt.

La première personne était une femme vêtu d'un kimono blanc avant mangatanas noire autour du col et divers traits rouges et noirs. Ses cheveux atteignais le sol et elle avait des cornes en forme d'oreille de lapin sur la tête, ses yeux était comme ceux d'Hinata.

La 2eme personne était un homme qui avait une sorte de haori avec mangatanas autour du cou ainsi que sur le dos dans 3 rangée de 3 mangatanas au dessus d'une sorte d'oeil avec 4 cercles a l'interieur. Ses cheveux était aussi blanc mais beaucoup plus court que la femme, il portait aussi des cornes sur son front bien que moins proéminents. Ses yeux était violet avec 4 cercles.

''Bonsoir jeune Naruto, je suis Kaguya Otsutsuki, la Usagi no megami, la première personne a avoir obtenu le chakra.'' dit la femme maintenant nommé Kaguya.

''Et moi, je suis Hagoromo Otsutsuki, mais le monde me connaît plus sous le nom du Rikudo Sennin. '' présenta a son tour l'homme nommée Hagoromo.

Naruto a été choqué a l'âme de voir les 2 plus puissantes personnes qui n'ai jamais existé en train de lui parler.

''Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?'' demanda Naruto.

Kaguya soupira : '' Il y a une prophétie qui est faite sur toi qui dit que tu sauvera le monde. Le seul moyen de parvenir a la paix maintenant c'est de reprendre tous le chakra dans le monde et ça seul moi peut le faire. Ne t'inquiète pas, toi tu le gardera, tu es censée devenir le gardien du chakra une fois que j'aurais tout repris. Pour que je puisse reprendre le chakra, il faut me libérer de ma prison en utilisant, la technique de l'éternelle tsukuyomi. Cette technique ne peut se faire que par un rinne-sharingan qui est l'œil du juubi, tu devrait convoqué le Gedo Mazo, une fois que tu gagneras le rinnegan qui ne prendra pas trop longtemps grâce a ton adn senju, uchiha et uzumaki. Dans le Gedo Mazo, il faudra que tu réunisse les 9 bijuus, tu en a déjà 1 : kyubi, qui est au courant et qui va t'aider avec tous son pouvoir, il n'a jamais été méchant. Normalement, retirer le bijuu du jinchuriki le tuerait, mais la technique que je t'enseignerais les laisseront en vie. Je t'offre un cadeau jusqu'à que tu puisse me libérer, je te donne mon chakra qui te laisse donc avec un chakra infini et le contrôle parfait. Je te transmet aussi toutes les connaissances des justus qui nécessite du chakra. Une dernière chose avant que je parte, au moment ou tu te réveillera appelle zetsu noire, il s'agit de ma volonté, il ne sera fidèle qu'a toi une fois que tu lui explique qui tu es. Prend soin de toi maintenant et je te dit a bientôt Naruto.'' avec un sourire Kaguya disparaît.

''Maintenant t'inquiète pas Naruto, je suis sur que tu as déjà tout compris.'' voyant le hochement de tête de Naruto, il sourit et continue : '' Bien maintenant, moi je suis la pour t'entraîner avec Gabrielle pour tes nouveaux pouvoirs, je sais déjà que tu as l'examen chunnin, donc on va t'entraîner pour ça mais d'après ce que je peux voir, tu as l'intention de partir après.'' encore une fois, Naruto hoche la tête : '' Bon prépare toi a spammer du clone d'ombre a la fois a l'intérieur et l'extérieur de ton monde intérieur pour t'aider. Ne t'inquiète pas pour les souvenirs que tu reçois, je prend soin de cela avec Kurama '' voyant le regard de confusion de Naruto, Hagoromo explique :'' Je parle du kyubi Naruto. Bon, prépare toi a la tor... euh... formation Naruto.'' dit Hagoromo avec Gabrielle qui a un sourire sadique sur son visage.

 **( je saute la formation, je révélerais de plus en plus de son pouvoirs soit a travers quelques flash-back, soit a travers les combats ou les 2 en même temps)**

1 mois plus tard : jour de la finale des examen chunnin.

Dans l'arène des examen chunnins, nous voyons des milliers de personnes assemblé en attente du tournois, faisant des paris de dernière minutes. Parmi les personnes importantes venus aujourd'hui, il y avait les 5 daïmios des principaux pays (feu, eau, vent, terre, foudre) et les 5 kages, des principaux villages (Konoha, Iwa, Suna, Kiri et Kumo). On voyait d'un coté de l'arène, les différents finalistes des examens chunnins (Je tient a dire que cette fois Sasuke n'est pas en retard). Quand tout le monde fut installé, l'arbitre de l'examen commença a parler.

''Bonsoir, kage et daïmios des différents pays, nobles et habitants de Konoha. Je suis Genma Shiranui et je suis l'arbitre pour cette examen. Sans plus tarder, commençons avec le 1er match avec Naruto Uzumaki et Neji Hyuga.'' La foule applaudissait pour le prodige Hyuga qui allait battre le « démon ».

Neji fut sur le sol de l'arène mais Naruto n'était pas là. Tout le monde attendit un peu, mais il ne semblait pas venir. Genma se tourna vers l'hokage qui le regarda avec tristesse et lui fit signe de tête. Genma était sur le point de déclarer Neji vainqueur par forfait, quand soudain un rire, se fit entendre. Un rire que tout le monde entendais distinctement.

''HA ! HA ! HA ! Vous avez l'intention de me disqualifié alors que j'étais déjà la bien avant cette idiot soumis. Arrêter de vous appeler Shinobi, si vous êtes même pas capable de me détecter.''

Tous ce de Konoha, reconnu la voix mais elle semblait lointaine, caché.

'' Naruto Uzumaki, montre toi maintenant sinon tu es disqualifié.

'' Et puis quoi encore. Je suis un shinobi, Genma-san, un tueur de l'ombre, je ne me montre pas pour tuer mes victimes, ce serait franchement pathétique.'' Tous le monde fut choqué des paroles d'insolence, encore plus pour le Hokage qui n'avait jamais vu Naruto comme ça. « Serai-ce a cause du kyubi ? Il faudrat que je vois ça avec Jiraya. » Mais la voix de Naruto continua : ''Néanmois, je vais faire tomber cette illusion dans laquelle vous êtes tous dedans depuis que vous êtes arrivé dans la salle. **Eclate, Kyoka Suigestu**.'' Et la pour tout le monde, il voit le monde éclater en morceau.

Maintenant, ils tournèrent vers le stade ou se trouvait non plus 2 personnes mais 3 et l'apparence de la 3eme personnes et ce qui les choqua le plus.

Naruto portait maintenant des vêtements style ANBU avec un haori blanc possédant des mangatanas autour du col. L'haori porte 4 symboles de clan : le uzumaki devant, un inconnu (celui de l'otsutsuki) derrière et sur chaque coté 2 symboles qui choqua les membres de Konoha, sur la droite se trouvait le symbole Senju et sur la gauche le symbole Uchiha.. Il porte un katana sur son dos, que seulement quelqu'un reconnaît comme le Hokage : « L'épée de Kushina? Mais comment, je pensais qu'il était perdu ? » Sur sa poitrine se trouvait une sorte d'orbe bleue et blanche. Ses cheveux était maintenant blanc. En somme, tout le monde fut choqué de la nouvelle apparence mais la plupart des femelles, le trouvait séduisant si pas super sexy.

'' Bon on commence ?'' demanda au surveillant qui hocha et donna le départ du combat.

''Tu pense peut-être que, parce que tu as changé de tenue, tu peux me battre, le destin a chosis que ce serait moi le gagnant.'' dit avec arrongance.

'' Regarder moi ce pleurnichard, qui n'est pas capable de voir la réalité en face de lui-même et sa veut devenir chunin. Abandonne direct. '' dit avec ennui naruto.

Neji ne prenant pas bien avec les mots de son adversaire chargea pour lui fermer son clapet, mais Naruto fait une chose qu'un Hyuga n'aurai jamais pensé voir arrivée : il arrêta son coup de poing avec un doigt.

''Faible'' dit Naruto avec le même ton ennuyeux.

 _Dans la loge des kages._

Les 5 kages sont sidérés de voir quelques choses qui ne devrait pas arrivé.

''Mais... mais comment ? Hokage-dono, saviez-vous que quelqu'un pouvait faire ça ? De ce que j'ai entendu, ce gamin est un nul.'' dit le kazekage.

'' Je suis d'accord avec Kazegake-sama, Hogake-sama, ce gamin n'est pas du tout, ce à quoi on s'attendait. '' dit Mei Terumi la cinquième Mizukage.

''Ah, ce gamin a compris, quand est-ce qu'il faut faire un spectacle et montrer ses vraies couleurs.'' dit A le Raikage.

'' Très impressionnant de la part de la soi-disant, plus nul shinobi de Konoha. Même nous, sa serait impossible ce qu'il vient de faire.'' déclara Onoki le tsuchikage.

 _Avec les autre finalistes._

Ils étaient tous bouche bée a ce qu'il venait de voir.

''Génant'' dit Shikamaru Nara.

« Impossible » pensait le reste des genins et Jonin de Konoha.

Gaara, ne réagit pas, sa mère lui avait dit de ne surtout pas s'approcher de lui pour l'instant ou de s'en faire un allié.

Sasuke fulminait : « Ca devrait être moi qui devrait être capable de ça, je suis un Uchiha » si il savait.

 _Retour a l'arène_.

''Impossible'' dit Neji sous le choc et la peur de ce qu'il vient de ce passer.

''Et pourquoi cela ? Je vais te montrer a quelque point tu es surclassé.'' dit Naruto alors qu'il ferma les yeux. Quand il ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux, l'arena fut choqué au delà de ce qui est possible. Dans ces yeux ce tenait un sharingan 3 tomoes.

''Comment...Comment tu peus-avoir le sharingan ? Tu n'est pas un Uchiha !''hurla Neji.

Naruto rit : Désolé de te décevoir mais si je suis un Uchiha. Mon vrai nom est Naruto Uzumaki Senju Uchiha. Fils de Minato Namikaze et Kushina Uzumaki-Senju, petit-fils de Madara Uchiha et Tsunade Senju et arrière-arrière-petit-fils de Hashirama Senju et Mito Uzumaki. Et la personne qui ramènera la paix dans ce monde !'' Hurla Naruto qui a dévoiler ses ancêtres, le stade était maintenant dans un silence de mort.

Le dernier chapitre de l'ère shinobi va commencé : l'ère de la fin.

 **Et c'est finis, j'espère que ça vous a plus et que vous aimeriez mieux que ma précédente fic Naruto. Je tiens a précisé un truc avant de clôture ce chapitre. Madara et Obito sont bien mort et ne reviendra pas, Naruto prendra leur place dans la 4eme guerre shinobi. Zetsu est celui qui contrôle l'akatsuki par l'intermédiaire de Pein. Certain peuvent se demander pourquoi Hagoromo et sa mère travaille ensemble alors que c'est Hagoromo et son frère qui a scellé leur mère. C'est parce que a l'époque, le monde n'était pas en guerre et le chakra aurait provoquer une catastrophe sans précédente (qui arrive quand même) mais que finalement Hagoromo a vu qu'il avait tord et travail donc avec sa mère pour reprendre le chakra pour réparer ses erreurs. Il y aura une suite a cette fic mais je pense que vous vous en doutiez vu le spoiler que j'ai mis a un moment dans la fic.**

 **Sur ce. Ja ne !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo ! On se retrouve pour le second chapitre. Dans ce chapitre, Naruto aura une surprise pour Konoha. Ils ne participera pas a l'invasion Suna/Oto contre Konoha que je n'écrirais pas mais Naruto aura des nouvelles du village a un certain moment grâce à Zetsu. J'avais indiqué que Naruto rejoindrait l'Akatsuki mais il aura son propre groupe qui restera avec lui jusqu'à la fin car ils soutiennent les idéaux de Naruto. Je tiens a reprécisé que ce n'est pas un Naruto sombre mais un Naruto gris.**

 **Pour les couples, je sais que j'avais mis Naruto/Kaguya, mais il est possible que Naruto obtiennent un petit harem, mais a vous de voir, mais Naruto/Kaguya reste confirmée.**

 **Si confirmation harem, les femmes dedans serait : Yugao, Kurenai, Mei, Ino, Hinata (du film Road to the ninja).**

 **Je tiens aussi a dire une dernière chose, Hagoromo restera avec Naruto comme parole de sagesse pour l'aider et pour l'entraîner. Il est comme si il était sceller dans Naruto.**

 **Bien place au chapitre.**

 **Chapitre 2 : Le plus puissant des ninjas déserteurs.**

La foule essayait toujours de reprendre de leur choc des paroles qu'a prononcé Naruto. Certain ont repris plus vite que d'autre.

 _Dans la loge des kages :_

Les 5 kages ont été, disons, cloué.

''Hiruzen, comment as-tu pus cacher une telle lignée, ce gosse à la capacité de devenir un dieu a cause de ses ancêtres.'' déclara Onoki.

Hiruzen essayait de comprendre comment Naruto connaissait plus de ses ancêtres que Hiruzen ne le savait lui-même :'' Crois-moi Onoki, je savais qui était ses parents mais pas les autres. Je suis toujours a essayer de comprendre comment il a su quelque chose que même moi je ne savais pas.''

« Kukukuku ! Il fera un corps parfait pour moi. Oui avec ce corps, je pourrais devenir un Dieu. Il faudra que je donne mon cadeau a Naruto-kun. » pensa Orochimaru même si a l'extérieur, il faisait comme si il était choqué qu'il ne pouvait plus parler.

''J'ai hâte de me battre ce gosse, il va faire un rival digne.'' déclara fort A, qui obtient un regarde impassible des autres Kages et de leur gardes du corps.

''Un être impressionnant, et je suis sur qu'il est encore loin de sa puissance maximal.'' dit Mei mais dans son esprit, il y avait des pensées perverties. « Un tel homme fort ferait un excellent mari, je sois le séduire, il est a moi, propriété privée, don't touch ! »

 _Pour les spéctateurs_

La seul réaction que la foule avait était WHAT THE FUCK !

''Génant, Naruto a le potentiel de devenir un Dieu si il a hérité de toute les capacités de ses ancêtres.'' dit Shikamaru.

''Naruto-kun est tellement cool'' dit Ino.

''Je suis d'accord avec Ino pour une fois. Naruto-kun a enfin les boules de montrer qui il est.'' dit Hinata avec un sourir.

''Quelle famille impressionnante.'' dit Choji

Shino ne dit rien (comme d'hab).

''Naruto a du s'entraîner d'arrache-pied pour faire honneur a sa famille. Et nous qui pension qu'il était un orphelin.'' dit Kiba.

''Naruto-baka ment, il ne peut pas être liée a temps de gens aussi impressionnant et puissant.'' hurla Sakura qui agaçait tout le monde.

« Cette lignée aurait du être la mienne et non celle de la dobe. » pensait avec rage le teme...euh...Sasuke.

''Ouah, Naruto a vraiment une ascendance impressionnant, je comprend pourquoi le Sandaime caché la vérité, avec une telle lignée, il servirait soit de base de reproduction, ou il se ferait tuée.'' dit Kurenai.

''Je suis d'accord avec toi, maintenant tout ce qui ont traité Naruto comme un démon risque de le payer bien chère.'' dit Asuma.

« Merde, Naruto n'était pas sensée connaître ses parents avant au moins plusieurs années encore, Jiraya-sama, m'a dit que Naruto devait être un martyre pour le village pour que le monde puissent être en paix. » pensait Kakashi.

D'autre essayait de comploter pour avoir Naruto comme une arme * tousse * Danzo * tousse * ou essayait de se mettre de son bon cotées ou essayait de voir pour le mettre a l'ARC pour lui faire un stock de reproduction pour Konoha pour rendre le village plus fort. Dommage que ça n'arrivera jamais.

 _Retour a l'arène._

Neji ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait, le soi-disant échec avait une telle famille prestigieuse. Malgré qu'il pense toujours que le destin a décidé qu'il allait gagné, il est tout de même moins confiant que lorsque le match a commencé.

''Je sens une très grande hésitation, ne t'inquiète pas, je veux juste te faire voir la lumière pour que tu avance et fasse la paix avec toi-même, la vengeance ne sert a rien.''

''Et que sais-tu sur la douleur que j'ai ?'' Hurla Neji

''Que j'ai vécu une vie bien pire que toi, je suis un jinchuriki, pour la plupart des gens qui ne savant pas faire la différence entre un kunai et son étuis, parce que il ne savent pas fuinjutsu, parce que ce sont des idiots ignorants empêtrés dans leur haine. J'ai été battu, affamé, personne ne voulait même reconnaître mon existence. Mais voilà la différence entre toi et moi. Je ne suis jamais tombé dans la haine, j'ai détesté ma vie, oui, mais je ne les ai jamais haï. J'ai continué a avancé vers l'avant, a devenir plus fort, pour créer un monde ou la haine n'aura pas sa place.'' dit Naruto et tout le stade regarda Naruto avec des yeux écarquillés. La plupart des personnes de Konoha comprirent maintenant et regardèrent avec honte ce qu'ils ont fait et pris la résolution de tout faire pour le pardon de Naruto.

''Bien après cette scène, oh combien émouvante, c'est l'heure de te faire botter le cu.'' dit Naruto avant de foncer sur lui a une vitesse qui donnerait un jonin élite une course pour son argent.

Le punch fut puissant, très puissant. On entendit les côtes de Neji craqué sous le choc. Il cracha du sang et fut mis a quatre patte en tentant de se remettre debout.

« Un seul coup de poing, il m'a donnée un seul coup de poing et j'ai déjà un retard très large pour gagner ce match. »

''Besoin d'un coup de main peut-être ?'' demanda ironiquement Naruto.

Avec un effort qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il était capable de faire, Neji se remit debout, péniblement.

''C'est mieux comme ça.'' sourit Naruto. Il dégaina son épée. '' Tu m'excusera, mais on m'attend ailleurs, j'ai... des choses a faire.''

Naruto recula, mettre une certaine distance de Neji. Sa tête baissée, personne ne pouvait voir son visage. Tout à coup, son chakra augmente a des niveaux bien supérieur a celui d'un niveau kage. Un pilier d'énergie bleue surgit, jaillissant jusqu'à ciel et l'arène se mit a trembler, des morceaux de roche se levèrent vers le ciel.

 _Dans la loge des kages :_

''Qu'...Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Hokage-sama, ce n'est pas un genin mais un kage qui se trouve dans cette examen. Même un jinchuriki ne peut pas avoir autants de chakra sans l'utilisation de leur biju.'' dit le kazekage qui commençait a avoir peur du gosse kyubi.

Le hokage ne réagit pas, il ne sait plus ce qui se passe.

Quand aux autres kages, ils était eux aussi sans voix. Jamais, non jamais, ils se seraient attendu a ce qu'un GENIN qui a moins d'un an d'ancienneté comme shinobi, de plus étant le deadlast de la classe, a avoir des pouvoirs et des compétences égale voir même supérieur a un kage.

 _Dans l'arène._

La puissance de Naruto continuais a monter en flèche. Il se préparait a libérer un de ses plus puissants zanpakuto.

Quand le pilier d'énergie disparaît, une onde de choc se répand a travers l'arène, fissurant pas mal, tout a porter. Naruto porta son zanpakuto sous son bras gauche, sa jambe droite devant, la moitié du corps pliée en avant.

''Je vais vous montrer ce qu'est le véritable pouvoir. Mon pouvoir ! **PROTEGE CE QUI M'EST LE PLUS CHERE ! ZANGETSU !** '' Et après cette seule phrase, il fit un swing en direction de Neji provoquant une vague d'énergie qui le rata mais un tout le long ou la vague d'énergie était, un trou profond se trouvait dans le sol.

Stupéfait et excitée du spectacle qu'il recevait, la foule regarda maintenant l'épée de Naruto qui avait singulièrement changé. Déja il y en avait plus une mais 2, ensuite l'une d'elle était une longue et large épée noire, tandis que dans l'autre se trouvait une sorte de dague. (regardez le wiki bleach sur la véritable version de zangetsu).

Naruto passa du sharingan a son Eternal mangekyo sharingan qui choqua encore plus les spéctateur. Son mangekyou avait 6 cercles rouges eux-même mis en forme de cercle avec 3 tomoe rouges sur chacun des cercles, le tout était sur des iris noirs. Ce fut le mélange du mangekyou sharingan de son père et le sien.

''Amaterasu'' Naruto renforça ses lames avec les flammes d'Amaterasu. Une techniques avec une telle puissance et beauté époustoufla tout le monde.'' Je te conseille de te rendre Neji ou d'esquivé, sinon tu sera pire que l'état de poussière.''

Bien qu'il avait extrêmement peur, Neji ne voulait pas abandonnée, il battra cette échec et lui apprendre ça place dans la hiérarchie. ''Jamais !''

''Trés bien, paix a ton âme alors.'' et Naruto attaqua avec une telle vitesse qu'il fit des images rémanentes de lui-même. ''Kenjutsu : La danse de mort.'' Et Naruto enchaîna une série continue de 32 coups dans un exemple d'adresse, de dextérité, de force et de grâce. Neji n'ayant pas le temps d'esquivé, prit tout les coups a pleine puissance. Les brûlures et le tranchages, lui firent hurler a l'agonie. Lorsque l'attaque fut finis, Naruto scella ses lames et arrêta les flammes amaterasu de trop endommagé le corps de Neji. Il s'approcha ensuite du corps et soigna les brûlures et les blessures les plus graves. Il avait gagné de toute façon, Neji était inconscient.

''Vainqueur par K.O : Naruto Uzumaki Senju Uchiha. Shinobi de Konoha.'' dit Genma et tout le monde applaudit avec enthousiasme.

''Non.'' Ce simple mot prononcé par Naruto fait stoppée tous les applaudissements et le regarda confus.

''Que voulez-vous dire Naruto-san ? Vous avez gagné ce match.''dit Genma confu pourquoi Naruto a dit non.

''Je ne disait pas non a ma victoire.'' dit Naruto. Il retira son bandeau de sa tête et sortie un kunai. La plupart furent encore plus confus. ''Je disait non a moi étant un shinobi de Konoha.'' Et aux grand choc de tout le monde et encore plus pour les kages, il traçait une ligne sur la plaque de métal avec le symbole de Konoha sur elle. Naruto Uzumaki Senju Uchiha, jinchuriki du kyuubi vient de déclarer, devant les 5 kages des 5 grand villages et pour la plupart des personnes de Konoha ainsi que ceux qu'il considérait comme des amis, qu'il devenant un ninja déserteur.

Il remit son bandeau sur sa tête.'' Adieu tout le monde, la prochaine que vous me verrez, la 4eme guerre mondiale shinobi sera déclarer, la dernière, celle ou il n'y a plus de limite. Celle ou les dieux et les entité les plus puissantes vont immergé, réparer leur erreurs. Un indice, cela arrivera dans 3 ans, et nous jinchuriki sera en plein dans cela.'' Et avec cette déclara que toute le monde traita, Naruto utilisa son kamui a disparaître.

Lorsque tout le monde traita l'information, la panique saisit Konoha mais il ne le manifestait clairement. Sarutobi Hiruzen faillit faire une crise cardiaque a ce qui vient de ce passer. Les 4 autres kages essayait de digérer l'information qu'une 4eme guerre se prépara. Pour les autres genins, il furent choqué de ce qu'a fait Naruto (a l'exception de 2 d'entre eux). Pour toute les personnes dans l'arène, une seule pensée commun raisonnait pour tout le monde pour la première fois depuis 1000 ans.

« On n'est baisééééééééééééééééééééé ! »

 _Dans un endroit inconnu._

Naruto réapparut dans sa nouvelle cachette, a l'abri de tous les regards.

''Zetsu'' appela Naruto.

Une forme humanoïde noire et blanche sortie du sol. Cette forme ressemblait à un homme-plante. Il portait un manteau noir avec des nuages rouges. C'est Zetsu aussi surnommé la volonté de Kaguya.

''Oui père ?'' dit Zetsu. Du faite que Zetsu es la volonté de Kaguya, il représente ce qu'elle veut. Elle a dit a travers Zetsu qu'elle voulait prendre Naruto comme son premier mari. Ses premiers enfants sont née a base de chakra et on grandit dans son ventre comme une grossesse normal mais maintenant elle veut avoir un enfant par la voix normal. Ainsi Zetsu qui se dit l'enfant de Kaguya appelle Naruto père.

''On peut commencé le plan, je rejoindrais l'Akatsuki dans environ 3 ans, en attendant, je via continuer a formé avec Hagoromo et Gabrielle. Durant ses 3 ans, je vais aussi me construire une réputation a travers une personne qui s'appelle Tobi. Tu peut donner des informations sur moi a la fois vrais et fausses pour l'akatsuki pour les 2 premières années. Ne dit pas, par contre, que je forme en continue et que je suis Tobi. Tu me tiendra des nouvelles de l'akatsuki et des 5 grands villages toute les semaines sauf si il y a une urgences ou que je t'appelle. On réfléchira a faire disparaître « Naruto Uzumaki » peandant ses 2 ans. Tu as bien compris ? '' expliqua Naruto.

''Bien père mais j'ai une question. Si l'akatsuki se déplace a la capture des bijuu plus vite que prévus, on fais quoi ?'' demanda Zetsu.

'' Dans ce cas, on fera disparaître « Naruto » plus tôt. Enseigne la technique pour retirer les bijuus de leur conteneurs sans les tuer. Je n'ai pas tellement envie de les voir mourir, il ont déjà assez souffert comme ça.'' dit avec tristesse Naruto.

''D'accord. Autre chose ?'' demanda Zetsu.

''Oui, demain ou dans 2 jours, j'aimerais que tu aille chercher nos alliées a Konoha. Vu que ça sera après l'invasion d'Orochimaru, la sécurité sera laxiste.''

''D'accord père, bien je te dit a demain ou dans 2 jours.'' Zetsu s'enfonça dans le sol.

''Maintenant, Hagoromo, Kurama, Gabrille, je suis prêt pour la formation.''

''Ok'' dit les 3 personnes en même temps.

 **Et voilà le chapitre 2. Pour ce qui pensera que ça serait déjà la période shippuden après ce chapitre, et bien, ce n'est pas le cas, il y aura quelques chapitres avant la période shippuden. Naruto va se renforcer et construire une réputation, en béton. Vous êtes sûrement curieux des 2 personnes qui de Konoha qui sont alliées a Naruto. Surprise ! Voyons voir si vous pouvez deviné. J'espère que le combat vous a plus même si il était assez court, unilatérale et parlante.**

 **C'est juste que j'avais pas vraiment d'idée comment tournée ça.**

 **Bon sur ce, je vous laisse.**

 **Ja ne !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo ! Voici le chapitre 3. Pour commencer, je tiens a dire que la partie shippuden ne se fera pas maintenant, il faudra attendre encore quelques chapitres. Une chose a propos de Sasuke, il est dénigré en effet mais je prévois finalement a ce qu'il soit fidèle à Naruto sous l'apparence de Tobi ( vu que Obito n'existe pas dans cette histoire), pour l'aider avec sa vengeance contre Konoha donc je change en légère Sasuke bashing pour Konoha. Sasuke ne rejoindra pas Orochimaru. Naruto prévoit de commencer a se forger une réputation sous le pseudonyme de Tobi. Il apprend aussi les nouvelles concernant ce qui s'est passé a Konoha et on commence directement avec l'arc de récupération de Sasuke. Pour Senjustu, Naruto aura son Rikudo senjutsu canon.**

 **Voila, j'attends encore pour savoir si je met Harem ou pas.**

 **Naruto n'est pas a moi. Snif !**

 **Chapitre 3 : Un nouveau joueur dans l'équilibre des nations.**

On entendit des coups et de violentes explosions dans un coin reculé des nations élémentaires. Si un quelqu'un passait par-là, il penserait qu'une guerre se déroule juste a côté. Il pourrait aussi se demandé ce qui est a l'origine de ce vacarme.

La réponse est sous une forme adolescente blonde qui se battait avec un adulte au cheveux blanc. Le terrain était jonché de cratères et d'arbres arrachés. Le garçon blond était dans un état d'épuisement terrible avec plein de coupures, de sang et ses vêtements était en lambeaux. Le personnage blanc était dans un bien meilleur état même si il avait des coupures et estafilades mineurs sur sa peau.

''Très bien Naruto, on arrête pour l'instant, tu t'es beaucoup améliorer mais tu es encore loin de m'égaliser. Mais tu arrive a tenir contre 30% de mon pouvoir, sans le chakra de Kurama. C'est très impressionnant. Encore 3-4 ans et tu sera pratiquement l'un des êtres les plus puissants a avoir foulés cette terre.'' dit la personne aux cheveux blanc.

''Merci Hagoromo-sensei.'' sourit Naruto. '' Mais je dois encore devenir plus fort, je suis un ninja déserteurs maintenant et je dois me faire une réputation pour mes plans.''

''Oh tu es déjà au milieu de la classe S sans le chakra de Kurama donc ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Les seuls qui pourrait encore te causer des problèmes serait de prendre plusieurs membres de l'Akatsuki en même temps ou même plusieurs ninjas de niveau kage et même alors si tu utilise le chakra de Kurama, tu aurais une chance de fuir.'' déclara Hagoromo.

''Oui vous avez sans doute raison.'' admit Naruto.

5 semaines avaient passé depuis que Naruto était devenus ninja déserteur. Pendant ces 5 semaines, Naruto a essayé de récupéré un maximum d'informations grâce a Zetsu. Il avait appris pour commencé que l'équilibre du pouvoir entre les 5 nations est presque rompu du faite que Konoha n'a plus de Jinchuriki en plus d'avoir subie une invasion de suna et oto qu'il ont réussi a gagné de justesse mais que pendant l'invasion, il a apprit aussi que le 3eme hokage est mort des mains d'Orochimaru. Naruto fut triste d'avoir apprit la mort de son jiji mais a promis qu'il tuerait Orochimaru le moment venu. Parmis les nouvelles qu'il a eu, il était en ce qui concerne le 5eme hokage, une certaine Tsunade Senju, une des 3 Sannins. Il a aussi apprit que tout les villages se préparaient a l'éventuelle guerre qui aurait bientôt lieu. Il n'a pas apprit beaucoup de l'Akatstuki, hormis le faite qu'il avait l'intention de commencé la récupération des bijuus dans 3 ans. Ce qui lui laisse beaucoup de temps pour devenir plus fort.

L'apparition soudaine de Zetsu lui fit se détaché de ses pensées.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe Zetsu ?'' demanda Naruto.

''Otou-sama. Sasuke Uchiha vient de quitter le village pour aller rejoindre Orochimaru. Tsunade Senju a envoyer une équipe composé de genins et chunins avec Jiraya le récupérer.'' dit Zetsu.

''Mmm, intéressant, je vais voir si je peux pas le manipuler pour qu'il puisse se vengé de Konoha, après tout, c'est la faute de Konoha si _toute_ sa famille n'est plus là, au lieu de tuer ce qui menaçait la paix dans Konoha mais nan. Bref, je vais y aller et le recruter comme... disons... assistant.''

Naruto se changea. Il prit un manteau noir qui couvrait tout son corps et un masque orange avec un trou au niveau de son œil droit (le masque d'Obito).

''Conduis moi vers Sasuke, Zetsu'' ordonna Zetsu.

''Hai, Otou-sama'' répondit Zetsu.

Il posa une main sur son père, et ils s'engouffrent vers le sol.

 _A la frontière de la Terre du feu._

Naruto et Zetsu apparaissent dans les arbres inconnus a même le plus entraîné des capteurs. Il sont dans une clairière pas loin de la frontière. Ils attendirent un peu puis arriva dans la clairière 4 personne portant des tenus de ninja d'otokagure transportant ce qui semblait une sorte de coffre.

Peu de temps aprés une petite troupe de ninja de Konoha dirigé par Jiraya arriva pour les arrêté. Dans cette troupe, il y avait Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, Hinata, Neji et Sakura.

''Stop ! Vous allez redonnez l'Uchiha gentiment ou nous allons devoir employé la force.'' ordonna Jiraya.

''Et puis quoi, encore. Orochimaru-sama nous a donné l'ordre de l'amener a lui, et nous allons accomplir notre mission même si nous devons mourir pour cela'' hurla Jirôbô.

''Trés bien, faudra pas venir pleurer une fois que vous êtes mort. Shikamaru et Kiba vous prenez celui qui vient de hurler, Ino et Sakura vous prenez la fille et Hinata et Neji vous prenez celui qui a plein de bras. Je prend le dernier.'' dit Jiraya.

''A vos ordres.'' dit tous les ninjas du groupes.

 _Avec Kiba et Shikamaru._

''Pénible. Rend-toi tu es en 2vs1. J'aimerais rentrée chez moi a regarder les nuages.'' déclara Shikamaru.

''Pff. Oui 2vs1. 2 déchets contre une personnes puissantes.'' dit avec arrogance Jirôbô.

''Tu vas voir toi. Allons-y Akamaru. Beast Humain Clone jutsu.'' Akamaru se transforme en Kiba.'' Double Gatsùga.'' Et 2 tornades puissantes se dirigea vers Jirôbô.

''Doton : Doroku Kaeshi.'' Un mur de terre se leva du sol arrêtant les attaque de Kiba et Akamaru.

''Pénible. Kiba essaye de le distraire.''dit Shikamaru. « _Il faut que j'essaye de le distraire._ » pensa-t'il.

''Ok Shikamaru.'' Il chargea en direction de Jirôbô et s'engage dans un match de taijutsu intense.

''Ah ah ! Pathétique, si c'est tout ce que vous savez faire alors vous feriez mieux d'abandonné et de partir avant que je vous tue.'' hurla Jirôbô. ''Doton : Doryô Dango'' Il souleva un énorme tas de terre et le lança sur Kiba qui du esquivé trés rapidement si il ne voulait pas se faire aplatir comme une crêpe.'' Ha!Ha!Ha ! Alors comment vous allez vous en sortir mainten... Hein ? Pourquoi je ne peux plus bouger ?'' Regardant, il voit un truc bizarre avec son ombre. Elle était allongé ?

''Shadow possesion jutsu ! Succès !'' dit la voix paresseuse de Shikamaru. ''Kiba maintenant finis le.''

''Ok, en avant Akamaru. Ooiga Gatenga !'' Et telle une roue a pleine vitesse, Kiba fonça vers l'ennemi et le percuta de plein fouet et le déchira en 2.

''Voila, un de moins, occupons-nous des autres.'' dit Shikamaru a laquelle Kiba hocha la tête en accord.''

Mais au même moment ou ils allaient aidés leurs coéquipiers, ils sentirent un grand chakra maléfique mais néanmoins familier dans les environs.

 _Avec Sakura et Ino._

''Rend nous Sasuke-kun.'' hurla Sakura, la fan-girl la plus chiante de l'Uchiha.

''Mais ferme ta gueule, salope. Merde, t'es née d'une banshee ou quoi ?'' dit Tayuya. ''De toute façon, si vous le voulez, il faudra me battre.''

''Tu es en 2vs1, nous avons l'avantage.'' dit Ino.

''Ouai, mais des mauviettes qu'importe le nombre reste des mauviettes face a une puissantes personne comme moi.'' dit Tayuya avec un sourire sombre.

''C'est que nous allons voir.'' hurla Sakura en jetant un coup de poing bâclée a Tayuya qui esquiva comme si elle n'avait jamais attaqué.

''C'est quoi cette attaque de merde, t'es encore plus nul que je pensais.'' raillé Tayuya.''

 **(Note de l'auteur : Bon vous savez quoi, je passe ce combat qui n'a aucun intérêt. Flemme d'écrire, en plus a ce niveau, les 2 n'ont techniquement aucune technique.)**

 _Avec Hinata et Neji._

Kidômaru, Hinata et Neji se regardèrent. Aucun avait l'intention de bouger. Personne ne voulait attaqué mais empêché les autres d'aller aidé leurs coéquipiers.

 **(Note de l'auteur : Pas très inspirer –' Si jamais je trouve quelque chose pour comblé, je réécrirait le chapitre.)**

 _Avec Naruto._

''Mmm... Ils sont donc a ce niveau. Seul Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji et Hinata ont progréssé, le reste des genins est pathétique, leurs adversaires sont faibles.'' dit Naruto.

Soudain, il sentit un chakra maléfique recouvrir la région environnante. Ce fut Sasuke qui avait réussi a atteindre son 2eme niveau de sa marque maudite.

« _Moche_ » était la seule chose que pouvait pensé Naruto a ce moment-là quand il voyait Sasuke.

Deux sorte d'ailes sortaient de son dos et qui ressemblaient a des mains, sa peau est devenu grise, et ses yeux sont sombres avec son sharingan éclatant.

''Itachi ! JE VAIS TE TUER !'' hurla avec un sourire fou Sasuke.

« _Temps de faire naître l'histoire de Tobi_. »pensa Naruto avec un sourire moqueur et activa son EMS pour utilisé son kamui.

Jiraya décida de se déplacer pour que Sasuke puisse le voir.

''Genin Sasuke Uchiha, vous avez l'ordre de revenir a Konoha, Si vous refusé, nous serons obligés d'employé la force et si vous refusé toujours, nous avons droit de vous tué.'' dit professionnellement Jiraya.

« _Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je sais que même avec ce pouvoir, je suis pas de taille contre un Sannin._ » pensa Sasuke avec un peu de détresse, voyant qu'il était seul et que les genins a réussi a battre ses 4 escortes.

''Ara ! On dirait que tu es dans le pétrin Sasuke Uchiha.'' dit une voix venant d'on ne sait où.

''Qui est-tu ? Montre-toi !'' cria Jiraya.

''Si vous insistez.'' répondit la voix. Quelque chose se matérialise en face de Jiraya et de son équipe.

Une personne apparu devant les yeux ébahis des ninjas de Konoha. Cette personne avait de toute évidence, les cheveux blanc, portait un masque avec un troue dans son œil droit et portait un long manteau noir.

''Qui est-tu ?'' demanda Jiraya.

''Tobi s'appelle Tobi. Tobi est un bon garçon.'' dit Naruto d'une voix enfantine. Ce qui fait tout le monde sweatdrop.

Naruto se retourna vers Sasuke.

''Sasuke Uchiha, tu veux le pouvoirs de tuer ton frère n'est-ce pas ?''

''Oui, je dois le tuer pour ce qu'il a fait a mon clan.'' dit avec hargne Sasuke.

''Je voix, si tu veux je peux t'entraîner. Orochimaru veut juste ton corps pour qu'il puissent avoir le sharingan, il va juste te ralentir.'' dit Naruto. Ses paroles choqua Sasuke.

''Ah bon ?'' demanda Sasuke.

Naruto hocha la tête affirmativement.'' En effet, après tout, la seule chose qui l'interesse est de savoir toute les jutsus du monde et d'être immortelle, avec le sharingan, il pourrait apprendre beaucoup plus facilement les jutsus.'' expliqua à un sans voix Sasuke.

Jiraya profita de la situation et dit :''Maintenant Sasuke Uchiha, veuillez rentrée a Konoha et on t'aideras a vengé ton frère.''

Sasuke était sur le point d'accepter quand, soudain, Naruto se mit a rire. Jiraya le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

''Pourquoi ris-tu ?''

Naruto se composa et s'expliqua :'' Konoha, aidé le dernier vrai Uchiha fidèle au village a se faire tuer, alors qu'il est en mission, je ne crois pas. Après tout, il est beaucoup trop précieux comme espions pour l'Akatsuki.''

Cette déclara choqua et fait pâlir Jiraya a un niveau qui ferait un fantôme jaloux. Comme cette étranger était capable de connaître un tel secret que normalement seul l'hokage a accès. Même pas l'ANBU est au courant de cela.

''Comment sais-tu cela.'' demanda avec du venin dans la voix Jiraya.

''Oh ! Tu nie pas ma déclaration. Ce qui confirme mes paroles. Itachi n'aura pas juste tué son clan juste pour se prouvé.''

Sasuke fut choqué de cette révélation, alors ce que lui a dit son frère était faux. Il ne savait plus ou il en était. Il se tourna vers Naruto et lui demande.

''Tobi-san, pouvez-vous m'entraînez pour que je puisse voir mon frère et lui demandé quelle est la véritable raison qu'il a tué son clan ?''

Naruto tourna sa tête vers Sasuke. '' Bien sur Sasuke, je te propose même un accord, je te fais mon apprenti personnel, avec un pact de sang pour que tu reste fidèle a moi et en échange, je te fais aussi fort que tu veux pour accomplir ton ambition. Es-tu d'accord ?'' proposa Naruto.

Sasuke fut étonné de la demande mais voyant les avantages, il est presque sur le point d'accepter mais il devait d'abord posé une question.

'' Mais comment allez-vous entraînez mes yeux, vous n'êtes pas Uchiha.''

Naruto sourit sous son masque. ''Tu as tord Sasuke, je suis en effet un Uchiha et mes yeux sont aux niveau final. Je connais toute les technique du Mangekyou sharingan.''

Cela glaça toute les personnes présentes. Un autre Uchiha ici, en plus, avec des yeux a pleines puissances. Cet adversaire semblait très dangereux.

Mais pour Sasuke, il fut heureux pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un membre de sa famille, est finalement venu l'aidé a devenir plus fort.

''Trés bien. Tobi-sensei, j'accepte vos termes.'' Ce qui choqua les genins.

''Sasuke-kun, tu peux pas me quitter, je t'aime.'' dit Sakura.

''Tais-toi banshee, tu ferait mieux d'arrêté d'être un ninja. Tu es inutile.'' dit froidement Sasuke.

''D'accord Sasuke Uchiha, vous devez être mis a mort''. Cela choqua Sakura qui ne voulait pas que son Sasuke-kun meurt.

''Non Jiraya-sama. Je vous en supplie, ne tuez pas Sasuke-kun. C'est a cause de cette marque.'' pleurnicha Sakura.

''Tais-toi idiote, il a fait son choix, il assume ses actes maintenant.'' dit froidement Jiraya.

''Bon Sasuke, reste derrière moi, je sens qu'on ne va pas pouvoir partir avant d'avoir combattu mais je vais réglé ça rapidement.'' dit Naruto comme il dégaina son épée. Une épée que Jiraya reconnaît.

« _Mais c'est l'épée de cette salope de Kushina qu'a maintenant le démon. Comment peut-il l'avoir ? A moins que..._ »

Mais avant que Jiraya peut conclure sa pensée, Naruto libéra un de ses zanpakuto.

'' **Dispersion, SENBONZAKURA !** '' et avec sa la lame disparaît dans des pétales de fleurs et se dirigea vers les ninjas de Konoha.

''Tu pense quand même pas que des pétales de fleurs peut me faire mal.'' raillé Jiraya.

''Crétin, tu ferais mieux de les esquivé si tu ne veux pas mourir.''

Une pétale entra en contact avec la main de Jiraye qui subit une profonde coupure.

''Quoi ?'' demanda Jiraya étonné de ce qu'il vient de voir.

''Une seule pétale compte comme une lame.'' dit Naruto'' Le temps que vous les esquivés, nous on s'en va. Bye !'' Il attrapa Sasuke et utilisa Kamui pour se téléporter a son repaire.

''FUYER, cette mission est un échec.'' cria Jiraya auquel tout les génins hochaient la tête.

« _Mais enfin, qui était cette personne masqué ?_ » ne pouvait s'empêcher de pensé Jiraya pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers Konoha.

 _Au repaire de Naruto._

''Bienvenu a ton nouveau pour les 3 prochaines années si on compte les objectifs que je prévois de faire.'' dit Naruto.

''Objectif ?''demanda Sasuke.

''Pour l'instant, je peut pas te dire mais si tu es vraiment fiable et que tu accepte pleinement d'être mon apprenti, je te révélerais mes objectifs.'' répondit Naruto.

''Acceptable.'' déclara Sasuke avec un hochement de tête.

« _Bientôt Oni-san, je saurais enfin la vérité derrière toute cette histoire. Attends encore un peu._ » pensa avec détermination Sasuke.

 **Et voilà le chapitre 3, comme vous avez vu, j'ai eu la flemme des combats mais pour l'instant, je n'avait pas d'inspiration pour les écrire mais je reviendrais dessus bientôt pour remplir ce passage. Alors oui, j'ai changé ce que j'avais prévu au départ avec Sasuke, je crois que cette façon de voir Sasuke n'a pas encore été utilisé. Du moins dans les fics que j'ai lus. Sasuke sera fidèle envers Naruto qui révélera sa véritable apparence plus tard et aidera Naruto a accomplir son objéctif. Une relation maitre/élève mais aussi fraternelle. Sasuke sera haineux seulement envers Konoha.**

 **Bon pas d'autre a dire. Ja ne !**


End file.
